ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Meicoomon (Adventure)
" 01 |last="Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Yukiko Morishita (En:) Kate HigginsDigimon Adventure tri. Films' English Dub Casts Mona Marshall, Cristina Vee, Kate Higgins |partner=Meiko Mochizuki |alias= |gender=Female |champion='Meicoomon' Meicoomon (Saltation) |ultimate=Meicrackmon Vicious Mode |mega=Raguelmon |DNApartner= |DNAmega=Ordinemon }} Meicoomon is Meiko Mochizuki's Partner. She has inherited some of 's data, and is called the " " by Homeostasis and its servants. Appearance Description Meicoomon is a terse talker, rarely speaking and even then only in short sentences. It is obvious Meicoomon cares deeply for Meiko, however. Despite being a Champion-Level Digimon, Meicoomon acts very childishly, often wanting to play and eat sweets with the other Rookie-Level Digimon. She can also be very naive and end up causing trouble. Upon taking her unnamed form, Meicoomon becomes very wild and savage, as shown when she kills Leomon without hesitation. Attacks *'X Scratch': Scratches enemies with long claws. Fiction Meicoomon is separated from Meiko Mochizuki and spends the week searching for her, oblivious to the following her. Hackmon eventually catches up to her though emergences in Odaiba and creates an enormous digital disturbance that leads Meiko and the DigiDestined to her, finally reuniting the pair. They are defended by the , who drive Alphamon off. Meiko reveals to the other children that Meicoomon is her partner Digimon, and the two thank the DigiDestined, who welcome them into the fold. They remain unaware of Maki Himekawa's interest in them and of the surveillance she has obtained. Following their first encounter, Meicoomon starts to bond with the other partner Digimon. Meicoomon and Meiko join the other Digidestined at Ooedo Onsen. Meicoomon being new to the Real World, ends up getting lost along with in the men's bathroom. Later, Meicoomon attempts to aide in fighting off an infected , who appeared through a distortion to the Real World. , however appears to take Ogremon back to the Digital World. Later on, Meicoomon is captured by the Digimon Emperor. Palmon, , and a partially infected Leomon go after her to fight . However, after being rescued, Meicoomon seems to turn rogue on sensing Leomon's partial infection. She seems to evolve into a larger, more aggressive form and kills Leomon, before leaving Meiko to escape back to the . Himekawa later speculates that Meicoomon herself is responsible for the infection. Meicoomon wanders the Digital Distortion after killing Leomon. During that time, is attempting to locate her whereabouts. Meanwhile, Homeostasis reveals to the 8 partner Digimon that Meicoomon is a dangerous threat to all the worlds and must be stopped. If she reached the Real World, the countdown to the reboot will begin. The Reboot serves as a purpose of eliminating the hug thst disturbs the digital devices in the Real World and the cause of Digimon to go beserk. Unfortunately, all Digimon will lose all their memories they have had in the process. Meicoomon appears through a distortion at the Tokyo Big Sight which prompt the Digidestined to confront her in efforts to stop her. During the battle, Meicoomon ignores Meiko, but somehow manages to digivolve to her Ultimate form, Meicrackmon. The Partner Digimon tries to to prevent her from returning to the Real World, but one by one they succumbed to the infection and attack their non infected comrades. During the countdown to the reboot, (after an initial failure attempt) managed to Digivolve into his Mega form to stop Meicrackmon and his infected Digimon frienda. After regaining control of themselves, all of them uses their final moments to carry each other along with Meicrackmon into the distortion just in time for the completion of the Reboot. Some time after the DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, and Meicoomon observes them from a distance as opposed to what happened to the others she did not lose the memories, and proves it by noting the absence of Meiko among other DigiDestined came to look for their partners. For some reason the Reboot didn't affect Meicoomon, who has not forgotten Meiko and can still open up distortions. The DigiDestined decide to try to make sure that she come back with Meiko. But Meicoomon is hurt that Meiko did not come looking for her, and this also creates a disturbance in her powers. Meiko eventually arrived into the Digital World, despite not knowing how. When the two find themselves Meicoomon is angry with Meiko, but she manages to show her love and affection despite Meicoomon's bad nature. Regardless, Meiko is there for her, and apologizes for leaving her alone. Shortly afterwards, Mysterious Man with Gennai's appearance appears as an enemy, accompanied by and . While the others Digidestined managed to defeat the two Digimon, the Mysterious Man threatens Meiko's life to urge Meicoomon unleash her destructive power and digivolve to Meicrackmon once again. As Digimon begin materializing in the Real World, Hackmon explains to Daigo Nishijima and that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data. Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. However, Homeostasis considers Meicoomon's unrestrained power to be an existential threat to both worlds and decides to eliminate her. By that point, Meiko's status as Meicoomon's partner is no longer relevant to Homeostasis. Eventually, Meicrackmon appeared in Odaiba seemingly for a confrontation with the Digidestined. During the battle, (Hackmon's Mega form) appeared with orders from Homeostasis to kill Meicrackmon to maintain the harmony and balance. In response, Meicrackmon digivolve to Raguelmon due to her increasing frustration and fears. The battle between the partner Digimon, Raguelmon, and Jesmon rages on as the latter manage to get ahold of her to take her to the Digital World while the former, the Digidestined, and Daigo pursue them too. Now in a deserted area of the Digital World, the battle continues to rage on with Alphamon (summoned by King Drasil) joining the fray knocking out 6 of the partner Digimon into their In-Training forms leaving Omnimon, Jesmon, and Raguelmon in the fight. Realizing Raguelmon is too far gone now, Meiko falls into despair asking her fellow Digidestined friends to destory her. As most of the Digidestined besides Tai disagrees with the sudden epiphany, Jesmon's attack opened up a large fissure which results in Tai and Daigo Nishijima's disappearance. Raguelmon is incapacitated from the attack but suddenly awakened by the dark powers of , a Dark Digivolution of Gatomon's in response to Kari's despair of losing Tai. Both Raguelmon and Ophanimon FallDown Mode fuses together to form Ordinemon who enters a dark portal into the Real World which cause the latter to have global blackouts along with other rogue Digimon. Ordinemon is the key to King Drasil's plan to swallow the Real World into the Digital World. . As the newly fused Ordinemon appeared to be a mindless Digimon with barely no control over her immense power, Meicoomon and Gatomon appeared to represent the fusion's suppressed consciousness. With the aid of , Kari manages to encounter both Meicoomon and Gatomon inside Ordinemon's consciousness. It is revealed that Meicoomon is aware of her own destructive powers and the actions she caused. Hysterically crying and remorseful, Meicoomon apologizes to Kari before disappearing. Gatomon revealed even though she's okay herself, Meicoomon is not. Meicoomon is a kind Digimon, but her destructive powers is the cause of her suffering. Before disappearing herself, she tells Kari "All light lies within Meicoomon". The Digidestined manages to figure out what the context mean. As the countdown to another reboot counts down, Izzy discovers a locked file hidden in Ordinemon that was created from an intersection between Meicoomon and his own backup field. When Meiko unlocks the file, light spills forth and restores the memories that were lost during the reboot. During the process, Ordinemon begins to split into light and dark halves before trying to flee. Acknowledging the miracle formed from the bond between humans and partner Digimon, takes flight and stalls Ordinemon's advance before slicing out of the fusion. The restoration succeeds, and the reboot is halted. Unfortunately, takes advantage of the situation and enters the spaces left over from Gatomon's retrieval, controlling Ordinemon itself. Tai returns at this point with the resolve to end this once and for all. All of the DigiDestined's Digimon fight Ordinemon once more, and then Tai's, Matt's, and Meiko's Digivices begin to shine white, allowing them all to combine into . With this new power, Omnimon manages to destroy Ordinemon. Freed from her suffering, Meicoomon thanks Meiko before she dies, happily waving goodbye and hoping that she will meet Meiko again as a reborn DigiEgg. Other Appearances Digimon World: Next Order Meicoomon appears in Digimon World Next Order and is found in the Nigh Plains, unaware of how she managed to reach this world, whilst suffering from amnesia. She tasks Takuto/Shiki to defeat a scary looking Digimon, that had chased her out of the forest. Takuto/Shiki then confronts said Digimon, a who attacks the tamer's partners after learning they're friends with Meicoomon. After being defeated, Growlmon explains that Meicoomon was lost, hungry and upset and that he had just been trying to help her out, only for Meicoomon to misunderstand and attack Growlmon, knocking him out, stealing the food he had brought her and then fleeing in fear from the scary looking Digimon. Growlmon then leaves the forest, not wanting the tamer to bring their friend to attack him again. Once Meicoomon is informed that Growlmon has left, several memories return to Meicoomon, who remembers it had been near a waterfall and a bridge, then tells the tamer to go find that vague location. Upon arriving to the Ohguino Wastelands, the tamer finds a scrap of paper, supposedly from Meicoomon's diary, which states that she has found herself in a new world and that she needs to get back before "they" find her. Immediately after reading it, three Piddomon arrive, surprised to see a human in the Digital World. When the Piddomon touch the diary page after enquiring as to what it is, it seems to affect trio, who then attack the tamer's partner Digimon. Upon being defeated, they state they must flee and report back to their master, then teleport away. The tamer relays back to Meicoomon that she is being targeted by the Piddomon, though before Meicoomon can react to this information, an IceLeomon, Sorcerymon and show up to confront Meicoomon. Meicmoomon proceeds to kill all three in one hit, then turns around and attacks the tamer's partner Digimon. After being defeated, Meicoomon regains her memories, apologises to the tamer and rewards them with a digivolution crystal, that allows any rookie level Digimon to digivolve into a Meicoomon. She is then "called back to her world" and disappears. Later on, Jijimon tells Takuto/Shiki that something strange, likely a Digimon from another World, had been picked up in Mod Cape. They are sent to investigate, assuming that it is Meicoomon as the tamer had dealt with her before. Upon arrival to Mod Cape, the BlackAgumon that usually roam on the ship are all knocked out. The tamer is able to wake them up, though they have no memory as to why they had been knocked out, or even as to why they are on the ship, showing thy all have amnesia. Once an antivirus is used on them they remember that they saw a strange looking Digimon, covered in a black aura and that upon seeing her, they all "started to feel fuzzy" and then blacked out. After helping the BlackAgumons, the tamer is sent a message that the signal had now been picked at in the Infinite Cauldron. Once there, the tamer finds a BlackWereGarurumon, who had been defeated in less than 10 seconds. Once the tamer offers to help heal him though, he sudden is cloaked in a black aura and attacks the tamer's partners. After defeating the WereGarurumon, the tamer uses an anti virus on him which causes him to regain control of himself, then explains that a strange looking orange fuzzy Digimon covered in a black aura appeared, which caused him to feel fuzzy and he attacked it in self defence, only to be quickly defeated. The tamer is sent to Server Desert next where Meicrackmon Vicious Mode is found, currently in the process of fighting and infecting Yukimura (Gallantmon) and Rikka (Magnadramon). When Yukimura attacks Meicrackmon, Meicrackmon yells out that she will not forgive White Fang and teleports away. Luckily though, Yukimura had managed to gain a small amount of the black aura. When Luche touches it, the aura is destroyed, showing that Luche is immune to it and is able to neutralise it. They come up with a plan for Shoma Tsuzuki to distract it, whilst Luche applies an anti virus made out of her DNA and whilst the aura is being neutralised, Takuto/Shikis partners swoop in to defeat her. The group finds Meicrackmon in the same place that Meicoomon had originally been found. The plan works and after being defeated, Meicrackmon regains control and realises she is back in this world and had caused trouble for everyone again. She apologises and explains that she had been followed and fled, ending in this world again and that a group known as White Fang had been trying to use her for evil. They used a device that caused her to digivolve and then cross dimensions, with the shock of dimension hopping causing her to suffer from amnesia, causing her to lose control and attack everyone she came across. So that she was able to escape from White Fang, her human partner intentionally fell into a trap, which allowed Meicrackmon to escape, though her partner was now in the hands of White Fang. When Meicrackmon attempted to save her partner, White Fang used a device that sent her to this dimension. She claims it was a coincidence that she ended up in the same dimension as before, though theorises that she may have been subconsciously asking Takuto/Shiki for help as they had helped her in the past, leading her to this dimension. Shoma, Luche and Takuto/Shiki offer to come with Meicrackmon to help save her partner but Meicrackmon turns the help down, saying that it isn't possible as her powers only allow her to dimension cross, not anyone else. Meicrackmon then uses her bond with her partner to return back to her own world. When the trio return to Floatia, Meicrackmon has reverted back to Meicoomon and is waiting for them. She states that her power is now mixed with Luche's DNA but that otherwise she isn't sure as to what is going on but that he dark aura no longer exists inside her. Shoma then shows her around the village, as she decides to stay around for a while. Meicoomon then rewards the tamer with a crystal that allows any Champion level Digimon to digivolve into Meicrackmon. Whilst in the City, Meicoomon requests to see a different Digimon every day and should Takuto/Shiki show her the Digimon she requests to see, she will reward them. Digimon ReArise Meicoomon appears in Digimon ReArise as part of the 20th Anniversary celebration of Digimon Adventure. Other Forms Notes and references ] Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015